Sakura's new life in Star wars Rebels
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm. Naruto sends Sakura to the Star wars Rebels dimension and sealing the nine tallied fox into Sakura and the nine tailed fox agrees to help Sakura in any way. What adventures await Sakura?


**I don't own Naruto or Dc Super Hero girls**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm.

Naruto sends Sakura to the Star wars Rebels dimension and sealing the nine tallied fox into Sakura and the nine tailed fox agrees to help Sakura in any way.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I came to in an field but I decide to explore when I enter some type of city and I end up in hanger with spaceships but I don't know what they are at all but I see some people being attacked by a dude in a black suit.

I decide to helped out, "Multi-shadow clones justu."I said as I send out ten clones to attack the man in the black suit.

the clones attack the men in black suit, "woah who is she?"asked a kid with blacked haired.

"I'm Sakura and I'm here to hleped you out if you can tell me where I'm or else I'll just let this man in black suit have his way with you." I said coldly.

"Your on Lothe and your fighting against a bad guy who wants to hunt us." said a man with brown haired, "Okay I'll help you out."I said.

The Man in black suit destroys all of my clones and I decide to send him flying with Naruto's number one move.

"Rasengan." I said as I ran up to him with a blue sphere appears and it hits the black suited man knocking him in some spaceships.

But the man in black suit gets up from the attack,"what the hell?"I asked.

"If that doesn't killed him what can?"I asked,"not us but you can come with us."said the brown haired man.

"Very well but let me try this one attack."I said, "okay but is it dangerous."asked the kid with black haired.

"Nope and it's something I used as a last resort."I said.

With that said I decide to attack with Sasuke's number one attack.

"chidori." I said as I ran up to the black suited man and jab him with the chidori but he dodges and he kicks me sending me flying towards the man with brown haired and the kid with black haired.

"Let's get out of here and multi-shadow clones justu."I said as I send ten more clones to attack the man in black suit and I get on the spaceship and we take off flying.

"Thanks for helping us out Sakura, but can you tell us about yourself?"asked the brown haired man,"sure."I said.

With that said I tell them how I from the ninja realm and how it was destroyed by Sasuke and how Naruto saved me and how I was knocked out and how I come to in a field on Lothe and how I explored the planet until I find them being attacked.

"Can you tell me your names and why you were fighting against a man in black suit?"I asked,"we were fighting against an the black man in suit is a Sith Lord and we are fighting against an empire who rules us all and wants to kill every Jedi there is and my name is Kanan." said Kanan,

"Cool and who are you guys?"I asked as I point at the girl with blue highlights and the boy with black haired.

"I'm Sabine." said Sabine, and I'm Ezra." said Ezra.

"I'm Zeb."said a purple looking ape,"cool and I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll help you fight against the empire."I said.

With that said we get on another space ship and I met a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano and a man named Sato and green woman with tails named Hera.

"Thanks for helping my friends out in a jam." said Ahsoka Tano, "Your welcome besides I just got done with a war and maybe being another one will get my mind off the fact the my realm was destroyed."I said.

"You were in a war?"asked Kanan, "Yes but I was a healer in the war didn't see front lines that much." I said.

"You're a healer?"asked Hera,"yes but I can fight as well."I said.

With that said I'm welcomed to the rebellion.

"What, we were tracked." said Hera, "how can we be tracked and by what?" I asked.

"We don't know how but we will stopped him." said Hera.

With that said the people get in there space ship to stop the single spaceship but the single spaceship dodges the attacks and Phantom squad gets involved and Ahsoka uses something called the force and she ends up fainting since I'm on there space ship.

We then tell Sato to leave and he abandons the ship and we leave as well.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
